Fall into Darkness
by Chibi Gilbert
Summary: "Fall into darkness Ventus," the man whispered. "Fall, fall with me. Fall...and we could be together...forever." Dark TerraXVen
1. Chapter 1

**Zen: Heya guys!**

**Rimax: What's up?**

**Nexz: Hello!**

**Mari: Hey.**

**Zen: I got this idea from DeviantArt. It's by Rinkulover4ever50592!**

**Rimax: Kinda drabble-ish though. **

**Mari: It makes sense though.**

**Nexz: Kinda short though.**

**Disclaimer: I will probably never own Kingdom Hearts...unless I get adopted by Tetsuya Namora and he give ownership of KH to me.**

**Warnings: drabble, OOC, yaoi (you all should expect this by now)**

**Pairings: TerraxVentus**

**Note: Listen to "Going Under" by Evanscence while reading this.**

**All: Happy Reading~!**

**

* * *

**Ven panted in nervousness as he felt a strong darkness caress his body. He shut his eyes tight. It spiraled around his legs and lower torso and slowly crawled up his arms and stomach. It burned him. The very darkness he was born from, burning his skin and holding him prisoner. Ventus felt tears well up in his ocean blue eyes. He wanted to be free, he wanted to disappear, to never have existed. This was his fault, this is what he deserved. The X-Blade should have never been created. He never should have been created. The tears fell down his cheeks.

A hand held one of his cheeks in a soft caress. It whipped the tears from one side, then another hand whipped the tears from the other side. Ven's cheeks went to a rosy hue. A pair of lips pressed to his forehead. He sighed and looked at who held him prisoner to his own darkness. "T-Terra," he whispered in a horse voice. "Please...it hurts," he said with more tears. The mouth came off his forehead. Two golden eyes looked into his ocean orbs for a moment before the person put his mouth by Ven's ear.

"I'm sorry Ventus, but I can't do that," he whispered in Ven's ear. The boy felt a chill run down his body. This wasn't Terra, Terra would never do this to him! Right? "Fall into darkness Ventus," the man continued to whisper. "Fall, fall with me." The word "Fall," repeated over and over in is head. "Fall...and we could be together...forever." Ventus' breath hitched.

"For-forever?" he asked with innocence. Ven's eyes turn the same golden color for a moment. The man's head nodded, his eyes came back to look into Ven's. The boy felt completely hypnotized by those eyes.

"I'll always be there...just for you Ventus." Ven gasped, then shook his head. His eyes reverted back to their normal color.

"No! You're not Terra! The Terra I know would never make me do this!" he shouted. The impostor was not fazed by Ventus' outburst, he did nothing but stare at the boy. He used one hand to caress the boy's chin. The blond shut his eyes and tried to jerk away from the hand. However, his efforts were in vain, the darkness was constricting his movements. His eyes opened in fear, he felt a thumb brush the corner of his mouth. "Stop!" he tried to shout, but ended up as a whine. His voice was silenced however by a pair of lips, he gasped.

Ven's eyes widened in shock. This didn't feel right, his kisses with Terra didn't feel so dark and cold. More tears came to his eyes, he didn't want this. Thankfully, the lips came off of his. Ven panted in sweet relief, thank Kingdom Hearts that was over. "Please," he whimpered again. "No more. I-I...I don't want this!" The fake-Terra held no emotion visible on his face, he placed a hand on Ven's chest, right over his heart.

"I love you Ven." Ven gasped. "Fall into darkness...fall with me," he whispered. The blond lost all self-control as is eyes turn back to the eerie, golden yellow. His facial expression showed that he was in a complete trance, yet he still look completely sad.

"Y-y...yes. I'll fall with you," he whispered. "I...I love you too..." There was a pause. "Master." The man's eyes became half lidded as he moved is mouth closer to Ven's. The hand on his chest turn into a different hand though. It wasn't Terra's hand, it was a gloved hand that can from a long, black sleeve. It resembled the one from Xehanort's cloak. Ven's eyes still looked pained.

~Help me Terra~

Terra banged against the see through prison he was in. This couldn't be happening! This can't be real! Xehanort can't do this! Not to sweet, little Ventus; his Ventus. He hit the prison harder. Nothing. Nothing could see him, but Terra could see everything. "VEN!" he shouted as he pounded the prison again. "VEN!" An image of said boy appeared behind him.

"Terra," he said weakly. Terra stopped watching and turned around.

"Ven," he whispered. "Ven!" he shouted happily as he ran over to the boy and caught him in a tight embrace. "Ven, I'm sorry about this!" He felt his shirt get wet. "Ven?" he asked as he got on his knees in front of the boy. The small boy had his arms placed to his chest, his eyes were full of tears that cascaded down his face.

"Terra," he whispered weakly. "Help me Terra. It hurts," he cried. His ocean blue eyes turn to the eerie, golden yellow. "I...I don't wanna go. I don't wanna fall into darkness," he pleaded. Terra tried to grab his hands, but before he could even touch his beloved, the floor seemed to crack around Ventus.

"VEN!" Terra screamed. The boy blacked out and fell into darkness. The brunet tried to reach out and grab Ven's hand, but the boy was too far away. Then the older brunet took a breath and jumped after Ven. Terra fell fast, he soon caught up to Ven and wrapped his arms around Ventus' body. He braced himself as they went under.

* * *

**Zen: Yeah, it's really angsty, poor Ventus!**

**Nexz: If you want us to continue, then leave a review and tell us.**

**Rimax: This reminds me about Aqua's ending.**

**Mari: Yeah, she fell into darkness too.**

**Zen: Well, yeah. True. Also try reading this fic whie listening to "Going Under" by Evenscense. It gets ya in the mood for this fic.**

**Nexz: Plus you get the message a little better with that song in the back ground.**

**Rimax: Except for the first verse.**

**Mari: Yup...**

**Rimax: Why are we talking in a pattern?**

**Zen: Who knows...REVIEW AND WE WILL STOP TALKING IN A PATTERN!**

**Nexz: Or make more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zen: Okay, you asked for it and here you go! The next chapter of "Fall into Darkness"!**

**Nexz: We're really happy that you liked it!**

**Rimax: That's so frikkin awesome! :D**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**sailorjupitorhater: Okay...I'm confused if you like it or not. And it was Xehanort in Terra's body. It said somewhere in the story when it switched to Terra's pov.**

**realdarkangel: Thanks! And I know what you mean! I NEED BBS NOW! Yeah, I feel sorry for making him suffer! XC Yay I made the next chapter! :D And I know what you mean, since bbs isn't released everywhere yet, there aren't a lot of TerVen fics. And most of them are of Terra and Ven as just friends! XC WE NEED MORE TERVEN FICS!**

**Sada-chan: Hehe! Thanks!  
**

**Mari: She's not wrong about the TerVen thing.**

**Rimax: Yup. *with a "we love TerraxVen" hat on***

**Zen: Our nobodies like the same pairings as we do. Except they like the Org. pairings more though.**

**Nexz: *nodding* It's true. And**** Monochrome no Kiss while you read this. It gets you in the mood, espically when you know what their saying.**

**All: Well, happy reading!  
**

**

* * *

**Terra slowly opened his eyes. There wasn't really anything around him. Nothing, except grey sand and black water. He made a noise that sounded like a mix of a groan and a sigh as he sat up. His head was pounding, almost as if it was going to burst. "Damn," he silently cursed. After sitting up, he seemed to feel a small hand underneath his own. He gasped. "Ven!" Terra shouted as he turned around and saw Ventus' limp body right next to him.

The brunet placed the little blond's head onto his lap. "Ven," he whispered as he pulled the blond into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this to you." Tears fell down his face as he gripped the boy's body tighter. "Please," he whispered, "forgive me...?" There was no reply to Terra's question. _"It's all my fault!" _he thought. _"All of this is my fault! If I'd never believed Xehanort, Ven would still be alive." _He held the body closer to his own. _"I killed him." _His thoughts began echoing in his mind. _"I killed my light...Ven. You are my light, you can't die. Please, don't die. I need you." _Terra loosened his grip and held Ven right in front of his face. _"I..."_ He brought himself closer. _"I can't let you die." _Their noses touched. _"I don't want to know what the world is like without you." _Their lips brushed. _"I can't live with your smile and laughter." _Terra gently pressed his lips to Ven's and tried breathing air into the little boy as he closed his eyes. _"Ven...I love you."_

"I love you too...Terra." Terra's eyes snapped open immediately. He parted from Ven and looked at the boy. The blond began to slowly flutter his eyes open.

"Ven!" he shouted joyously as he embraced the boy once more. "I'm so glad you're alright! I'm so sorry about that!" The boy whimpered in the brunet's arms. Terra immediately stopped and laid Ven on the ground. "Sorry, I'm just glad that you're alright." Ven smiled weakly and rose his hand up, gesturing to touch Terra's cheek. Terra smiled at the boy's innocent gesture and gently took the hand into his own.

"Terra..." he coughed. "I don't think..." more coughing, "I'll...be able to last...too long..." Terra gasped. "Please...stop Xehanort," he pleaded weakly. Terra smiled at him."Don't...don't let him...get the X-Blade."

"Of course." The brunet brought Ven's head up and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Anything for you." Ven smiled innocently and released a shaky sigh.

"Thank you Terra." They smiled at each other. "But...I have to go now." Terra gasped and gripped Ven's hand tighter.

"What? But, Ven I..." The boy shook head.

"I'm not gonna die," he giggled lightly. "I'll be with him...in his heart...and your heart too of course." He let of a huge gasp as Ven's body began to glow, then slowly fade away. He sighed and noticed that a small, green charm was left in front of him in the sand. He hesisitantly picked it up and held it close.

"Bye Ventus," he whispered. "See you soon." Soon he faded from the beach. After he did, a blue-haired head poked out from behind one of the larger rocks. A sad smiled appeared on their face.

"Good to know you're alright," they said. "See you soon."

***Birth by Sleep***

Xehanort stared as Ven's eyes closed and the darkness devoured the entire body. A large item dropped as the darkness and Ventus disappeared. He grinned wickedly as he saw the new weapon in his hand. "The X-Blade," he stated as he held it up. "Finally, after long last the X-Blade is mine!"

**"No! I'm letting you take Ventus away!" **a voice shouted from the back of his head. Xehanort chuckled.

"You still don't get it," he laughed. "That child, was not real, nor was he ever real! He was nothing, a nobody." He held the weapon and pointed it to the sky. "But, none of that matters now."

**"Get you're disgusting hands off of my Ventus!" **the voice screamed. Xehanort gasped as the Keyblade glowed a blinding white. He covered his eyes and felt the blade fly out of his hand.

"No!" he shouted as he reached for the weapon, even though it was long-gone. the Keyblade flew off. "You fool!" Xehanort hissed.

**"I always keep my promises."**

**

* * *

**

**Zen: ! IT CAME OUT! BBS IS OUT!**

**Rimax: YES! **

**Nexz: We hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**Mari: You better let me play when you die Zen.**

**Zen: DIE WHEEL MASTER!**

**Rimax: *whispering* You'll never get on. **

**Mari: I know.**

**Nexz: Review!  
**


End file.
